UN SOUHAIT A EXAUCER
by edwardbloom
Summary: Hermione veut réaliser un dernier souhait avant la guerre, quel sera-t-il? -Oneshot- Draco/Hermione Une courte histoire d'amour émouvante. Review s'il vous plaît!


Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec la traduction de la merveilleuse histoire écrite par l'auteure Jen3227, intitulée Fullfilling A Wish. Ceci est ma première traduction, et même si je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à attendre pour vous faire découvrir cette magnifique histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu, qu'elle vous touchera autant qu'elle m'a touché, ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous bonne lecture!

* * *

UN SOUHAIT A EXAUCER

Je pense qu'on pourrait appeler ça un souhait. Quelque chose que j'avais besoin de faire. Quelque chose que j'avais besoin d'expérimenter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelque chose que j'avais besoin d'accomplir avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour moi de quitter ce monde.

J'étais encore innocente dans tous les sens où l'on l'entend. Dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais été saoule, pas même une fois. En dix-huit ans d'existence, j'avais bu de l'alcool une ou deux fois, et seulement avec l'accord de mes parents. Je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un, ou fait quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Le plus loin que j'ai été avec les garçons, c'étaient de temps en temps des bisous sur la joue avec Harry et Ron. Pas de câlins, pas de main dans la main. Rien.

Je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un non plus. Jamais. Même si je pense pour qu'il y ait des chances pour que cela arrive bientôt. J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à en arriver à ce niveau de destruction. Cependant, j'ai déjà blessé des gens pendant des petites batailles auxquelles nous avons participé, au lieu de rester au Terrier ou au Square Grimmault. Beaucoup de monde a été blessé ou a reçu des maléfices de ma baguette, ma magnifique baguette qui était sensée être extraordinaire et mystique. Et pas une machine à tuer.

Mais que pouvons-nous faire? Il est temps d'aller à l'essentiel, et je serai peut être une machine de destruction dans quelques jours, semaines, ou années au plus tard. Ce qui a besoin d'être fait, je le ferai, et ce par tous les moyens possibles.

Ce qui se passe en ce moment est décevant. La guerre arrive, et nous sommes tous là à trembler, la réalité de la situation s'est abattue sur nos épaules il y a de cela quelque semaines. Nous laissant aveuglés par notre naïveté. Ce n'était pas si dur avant. Quand nous pouvions rire, quand on pouvait se parler librement les uns aux autres. Capables d'aller en cours. De s'asseoir et de manger tranquillement avec nos amis. De faire des batailles de boules de neiges. De s'amuser près du lac.

Mais tout ça, c'était fini maintenant.

A la place, c'était maintenant remplacé par une sévère prise de conscience. Nous avions tous reçu nos diplômes de Poudlard. Même si on pouvait dire que c'était un heureux événement, beaucoup d'entre nous pensaient différemment. Nous avions laissé derrière nous notre enfance, et nous avions découvert toutes les vraies choses du monde dont nous n'étions pas vraiment conscients quand nous étudiions.

Le voile qui nous en séparait à Poudlard avait été levé dès que nous étions sortis du château, pour rentrer dans nos maisons. Maisons qui pouvaient être détruites dans peu de temps, ou peu être pas.

Le fait que toute chose puisse nous être enlevée par une action de l'Ordre, ou de quelqu'un d'autre, était vraiment dur à accepter. La destinée du monde magique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, était basée sur un seul événement.

La Grande Bataille.

Dans nos esprits, c'est comme ça que nous l'appelions. Quand on en parlait, c'était " ce qui devait arriver ". On pouvait juste attendre que ça se passe, attendre qu'Il soit prêt, mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Cela signifiait qu'Il avait quelque chose contre nous, quelque chose que nous n'avions pas.

A cause de cela, nous étions devenus complètement renfermés. Pas seulement les uns avec les autres, mais aussi envers nous-mêmes. Nous ne savions plus qui nous étions réellement. Si nous devions prendre une décision, vraiment n'importe quelle décision, comme quoi manger, quoi rechercher, que faire de notre journée, nous pensions toujours à la guerre sur un long terme.

Si je mange maintenant, je vais peut être grossir, et ce sera plus dur d'échapper aux attaquants. Si je cherche ceci à la place de cela, je vais peut être passer à côté de quelque chose que je voulais chercher avant. L'heure à laquelle nous allions nous coucher était le reflet de combien nous serions fatigués s'il y avait la Bataille le lendemain. C'étaient des pensées sans fin, et à chaque chose que nous faisions, elles revenaient encore dans nos esprits. Nous empêchant d'être nous-mêmes et d'avoir nos propres opinions.

La semaine dernière, j'ai eu la plus grande révélation de ma vie. Nous les humains, nous pouvons contrôler ce qui nous arrive. Et part là, nous étions responsables de la guerre, par nos pensées; et maintenant, nous formions nos pensées et nos actions autour de la guerre.

C'était vraiment ironique, mais c'était comme ça. Et ça ne changerait pas tant que ce ne serait pas terminé. Quand que ce soit.

Tout ça m'amenait à ce que j'avais à faire. J'avais déjà quelques choses sur ma liste. Rendre Harry heureux, être heureuse avec les autres, chercher et trouver une solution pour tuer Voldemort, et maintenant il y en avait une de plus. Une qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Mais une que je voulais, et que j'obtiendrai.

De mon point de vue et de ceux des autres, je n'étais pas ce genre de filles. Ces filles qui sortent, se moquent de la vie, qui font les choses les plus dingues qu'elles ne pensaient jamais faire, juste pour avoir des souvenirs... Même si elles savent qu'elles vont mourir bientôt. Des souvenirs pour je ne sais quoi, elles seront mortes, elles ne se souviendrons pas.

Je n'étais vraiment pas une de ces filles. Et je en le serai jamais. J'avais déjà compris, il y a une quinzaine de jours, durant le trajet du retour de Poudlard, que j'allais mourir. Oui, je sais, tout le monde meurt. Mais je veux dire bientôt. Quelque part au milieu de la guerre. Je sais que ça va arriver, et avec cette idée en est venue une autre. Je voulais aller à la guerre avec aucun regret, aucune erreur, aucun mensonge, rien.

La plupart des gens voudraient faire des choses, gagner des souvenirs, et de l'expérience, avant de mourir. Mais moi, c'était différent. Je me concentrais sur ce dont j'avais besoin, ce que j'avais à faire pour que cette guerre soit la moins douloureuses possible.

Quand vous êtres en danger, vous ne pensez pas à sortir et faire la fête, vous pensez à trouver ce qui ne va pas. Essayer de trouver une solution. Et c'est que j'essayais de faire.

Je passais mes heures à la bibliothèque, assise à une table ronde en bois avec une tasse de café et environ trente livres, couvertures en vue, la plupart fermés. Une pile de feuilles que j'avais apportées sur le dessus de la table. Habituellement, j'emportais beaucoup de notes qui pourraient m'aider. Aider Harry. Aider l'Ordre. Aider les gens à vivre. A être heureux, et libres. Être ce que je voudrais être dans une vie que je n'aurai jamais. Quelque chose que je savais que je n'accomplirai pas.

Le bloc de papier était là pour une unique raison; la guerre arrivait, et tout le monde espérait la gagner. J'ai passé beaucoup de mois à essayer de découvrir quelle technique Harry pourrait utiliser cette fois. Mais, tout rat-de-bibliothèque que je suis, je n'ai rien trouvé d'important. C'était destructeur de voir que je ne trouvais rien, mais c'était la réalité.

Tous les gens qui logeaient dans cette maison étaient anxieux. Les vingt-huit d'entre nous. Oui, seulement vingt-huit. C'était le nombre de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et c'était aussi le nombre d'entre nous qui allaient probablement mourir.

Je n'avais pas l'espérance de vivre jusqu'à la fin, et je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça de toutes façons. Je pouvais essayer de le changer, mais quelles étaient nos chances de gagner contre des Mangemorts qui avaient plus d'expérience que nous pour blesser les gens?

L'énormité du rapport entre les effectifs de nos deux camps était ridicule. A chaque membre de l'Ordre correspondait dix Mangemorts. Donc on obtenait deux cent quatre vingts Mangemorts aussi puissants que les membres de l'Ordre, mais en "mauvais" car ils n'étaient pas du bon côté.

Bien sur, j'avais trouvé une minuscule solution qui pourrait aider. Nous étions pour autoriser les gens que nous, le ministère et Harry, pensions avoir assez de capacités magiques à nous aider dans la guerre, mais de manière volontaire, bien entendu. Nous avions besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvions obtenir. Chaque mois, plus de Mangemorts rejoignaient les rangs que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Du côté des Mangemorts, Voldemort engage des gens dans ses rangs, sans se soucier que quelques uns seront certainement des espions. Mais dans tous les cas, Il gagne des partisans, des gens qui veulent détruire le monde. Dans le cas de l'Ordre, on doit se conformer à beaucoup d'obligations, de jugements, d'entretiens, de paperasses, et plus encore pour savoir si quelqu'un est à même de rejoindre notre organisation. Dans l'ensemble, c'est un processus douloureux que je n'aurais pas aimé subir. Et je parle de moi, la personne qui ferait n'importe quoi pour aider le Bien. Donc pensez à tous ces gens à l'extérieur qui voudraient bien nous aider, mais qui pensent que c'est beaucoup trop compliqué.

J'avais déjà attiré l'attention de l'Ordre sur ce point, mais ils avaient contré qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser rentrer n'importe qui. C'est une organisation, et il nous y faut respecter les règles.

J'étais triste, réellement, de savoir que plus de personnes rejoignaient le camp des Mangemorts, alors qu'on sait que la plupart du monde sorcier est du côté de Dumbledore.

Les gens des deux côtés se mobilisent pour ce en quoi ils croient. Mais ce qui me met en colère, c'est de savoir qu'ils ne vont quand même pas se battre. Ils se moquent de ce qu'il se passe, du moment que leur camp gagne. Ils se moquent de comment ça se déroule, de qui va mourir, ou de toutes les choses réellement importantes. Ils s'en moquent.

Même si cela jetait un grand revers dans la volonté de vouloir sauver le monde magique du manque d'enthousiasme de la population, j'étais malgré tout décidée à aider Harry.

C'est à ça que servent les amis, et je suis son amie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai atterri ici en premier lieu.

Juste là où je suis actuellement: la bibliothèque située deux étages sous ma chambre. Très pratique.

J'étais assise là depuis Dieu sait combien de temps quand la porte a grincé bruyamment, pour aller se cogner dans le mur derrière elle, me faisant sortit du silence dans lequel je m'étais plongée. Je ne sais pas à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai parlé à quelqu'un, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on n'a plus vraiment d'opinion.

J'étais légèrement en colère contre la personne qui entrait pendant que j'étais là. Harry et Ron avaient bien spécifié que personne n'était sensé venir ici pendant que j'y étais. Ils appelaient ça " quand le cerveau d'Hermione est en ébullition pour de l'aide ". Leur formulation me faisait sentir un peu coupable, car j'avais, depuis longtemps, abandonné l'espoir de trouver quelque chose; mais je cherchais toujours: tous les jours depuis deux heures de l'après-midi jusqu'au dîner. C'était mon devoir.

Et vraiment, faire irruption ici alors que je réfléchissais à la chose importante que je voulais accomplir avant de mourir? Etaient-ils à ce point insensibles?

Je relevais la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Et juste là, marchant vers moi, se tenait Draco Malfoy. Il avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui m'effrayait, c'était mystérieux, mais c'était là. Elle était également là quand il venait avec une nouvelle idée, quelque chose qu'il devait réaliser, avec ou sans le consentement des autres.

Je me reculais un peu dans ma chaise alors que sa main se refermait sur mon livre que je ne lisais pas et le jetait à terre. Je laissais échapper un grognement, il savait à quel point j'aimais les livres, et de sa part ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Je ne me levais pas de ma chaise quand sa main s'agrippait à mon bras, et tirait sur mon poignet qui reposait jusque là sur mon ventre, en signe de protestation.

" Oh allez Hermione", soupira-t-il, alors qu'il relâchait mon poignet et s'asseyait sur la chaise qui était juste à côté de moi. " Oublie les bouquins, oublie la vie, oublie cette putain de solution que tu es toujours en train de chercher, et viens avec moi ", dit-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je relâchais la pression de mes bras et fronçai les sourcils à ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Tu veux juste que j'oublie? "

" Juste pour un petit moment, c'est tout ce que je demande. "

" Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Malfoy! "

Je repoussai les mèches qui commençaient à me gêner dans les yeux, et les replaçai derrière mes oreilles.

" Est-ce que tu as au moins déjà essayé? "

Je soupirai bruyamment et secouai la tête.

" Je dois finir ça, tu le sais. Une fois que la guerre sera terminée, je pourrais me reposer et oublier tout ça. "

Je mentais et, malheureusement, il le savait.

" Putain Granger! Ne me sers pas ça, je te connais. Je sais ce que tu penses de cette guerre, et c'est réciproque. Tu abandonnes, et je le sais. Et je le respecte, nom de Dieu! Mais tu peux vivre librement pendant au moins deux heures. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Au moins une heure. "

" Une heure? "

Il eut l'audace de me sourire, sachant déjà que j'avais cédé. Puis il approuva et prit mon poignet encore une fois, me releva de mon inconfortable chaise, et me traîna derrière lui alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

" Où est-ce qu'on va Malfoy? ", lui demandai-je alors que nous traversions la cuisine.

Je remarquai qu'Harry et Ron étaient assis aux deux extrémités de la table, mangeant calmement. Quelque chose qui semblait normal maintenant, mais tellement étrange auparavant.

" Je veux te montrer quelque chose ", me murmura-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et me tirait vers le jardin, devant quelques gnomes épars assis aux alentours.

Le jardin de Mrs Weasley valait toujours le coup d'œil, mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore mieux.

J'en restais bouche bée, de pur bonheur. " C'est tellement beau! " Ma main qui n'était pas dans le sienne alla vers mon cœur et je regardai le ciel.

Il faisait soleil, et apparemment quelqu'un avait planté des fleurs le long de la pelouse verdoyante, les papillons battaient de leurs ailes, le gazouillement des oiseaux s'entendait au loin, et on pouvait apercevoir un couple de lapins qui s'amusait à être poursuivi pas des gnomes.

Je voulais m'arrêter ici, m'asseoir, et simplement me délecter du fait d'être au grand air. Mais la main de Draco était toujours autour de mon poignet, et il continuait son chemin vers ce qui semblait être un abri.

Je marchais silencieusement derrière lui, me demandant où nous allions. Il ouvrit la porte dans un " crac ", et sortit un balais. Oui, un balais volant.

" Non ", murmurai-je. " Malfoy... "

Je tentais de m'effacer, sachant qu'il m'avait comprise quand il avait regardé vers le bas, et que je fixais le balais d'un air choqué. Il tira sur mon poignet et je levai les yeux vers lui.

" Je ne vais pas faire une de tes joyeuses promenades, Malfoy. Tu sais que j'ai peur de voler. Et avec toi encore plus. "

J'essayai de libérer ma main, la secouant, la remuant, n'importe quoi, mais il avait une forte poigne et tout ce qu'il fit fut de laisser le balai flotter dans les airs au dessus du sol.

" Granger ", il se retourna avec un sourire réconfortant. C'était une chose à laquelle je commençais à être habituée depuis qu'on essayait de devenir plus amicaux. " Est-ce que tu as déjà été sur un balai avec Potter ou Weasley? "

Je secouai la tête.

" Ils n'ont jamais demandé ".

" Exactement ", dit-il avec l'air de dire " je le savais ". Il reprit ma main encore une fois et je me rapprochai de lui et du balai.

" Je veux juste que tu voies ", murmura-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. " Dès que ça ne te plaît pas, dis-le moi et on redescendra. "

Il sourit de nouveau. " Mais je prévoyais de te montrer un autre endroit. Si tu as le souffle coupé avec ça, tu devrais voir ce que je veux te montrer. "

Je grimaçai mais acquiesçai.

" Si c'est trop dur à supporter pour moi, on redescendra doucement. "

" Ça marche! "

Nous étions tous les deux là, debouts au calme, à l'exception des bruits de la nature.

" Qu'est-ce que t'attends Granger? "

Il souriait de nouveau, un petit sourire narquois dans sa voix. C'est possible ça, d'entendre un sourire?

Je bredouillai. " Je pensais que t'allais y aller en premier. "

Il rigola, il se moquait de moi, il se moquait de la situation. Et de je ne sais quoi.

" Non ", dit-il finalement après s'être repris, mais on entendait toujours l'humour dans sa voix." Tu as oublié, tu fais un tour avec moi. Donc tu montes devant. "

" Mais ça veut dire que... je vais devoir diriger? ", demandai-je, ne pouvant empêcher le tremblement de ma voix.

Son sourire s'agrandit. " Non, allez monte. " Je m'exécutai, et grimpai sur le balai instable, et il m'aida un peu en tendant sa main. Je m'installai mieux pendant qu'il montait.

Il se plaça juste derrière moi, et cette sensation était un peu trop intime à mon goût. Son large torse était juste contre mon dos, et je pouvais sentir la chaleur me monter aux joues.

Je resserrai ma prise sur l'avant du balai pendant qu'il passait ses bras autour de ma taille, plaçant ses mains juste devant les miennes. Sa tête vient se poser au dessus de mon épaule gauche.

" Prête? ", chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, mais je n'étais pas vraiment prête pour quoi que ce soit qui incluait le vol. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir bien avec ses bras autour de moi, et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place.

Il décolla avec un coup de pied, et nous nous envolions dans le ciel, quelques mèches bouclées s'échappant de mon chignon. Nous étions à présent au dessus du Terrier, et la maison semblait tellement petite de notre hauteur. Alors que nous dépassions la maison, je regardai autour de nous.

" Granger, tu veux voir quelque chose de spécial? ", chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors que nous faisions des tours au dessus du jardin.

" On a le droit? ", demandai-je timidement, tout en sachant que ce n'était probablement pas le cas.

C'était Draco Malfoy! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait joint l'Ordre à la fin de sa sixième année qu'il était devenu un parfait petit étudiant. Pendant les vacances, que nous passions soit au Square Grimmault soit au Terrier, je l'avais vu rejoindre des filles en douce, saoul au moins cinq fois, et prendre des substances illégales deux fois.

Il était l'exemple parfait de quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais qui s'amusait quand même. C'était en quelque sorte une version un peu adoucie du mauvais garçon. Mais ce n'était pas un Mangemort à la recherche d'innocents à tuer.

Je suppose que c'était un mauvais garçon, mais qui était intelligent, et contre qui il valait mieux ne pas se battre.

" Non ", répondit-il avec un petit rire. " Granger ", conclut-il en apercevant mon hésitation, " est-ce que je suis le genre de personnes à se faire attraper? "

" Non ".

Je secouai la tête et le regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur, et c'était une chose à laquelle j'avais du mal à m'habituer. Quelques fois, il me terrifiait, et d'autres, il était le seul à pouvoir me faire rire. Il était le même Malfoy, le même être arrogant, mais ça lui donnait une certaine humanité. Il était humain après tout.

" Non, tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre. Et je t'envie, à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose à l'encontre des règles, je me fais prendre. "

Moqueur, il feignit d'avoir le souffle coupé. " Hermione Granger est déjà allée contre le règlement? "

" Oh, la ferme! " Je souris malgré l'insulte. " Quand on a Ron et Harry comme meilleurs amis, ça fait quasiment partie du contrat. "

" Ah oui... Les indescriptibles histoires sans fin que vous avez partagées. "

" Hey! " Je défendais Harry et Ron. " Ce sont tes amis aussi! "

" C'est pas parce qu'on finit bourrés de temps en temps et qu'on arrive à avoir des conversations civilisées que je suis super pote avec ces deux-là. "

" D'accord, d'accord. " Je m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui alors que nous continuions nos ronds dans le ciel. " Tu n'es pas ami avec Harry et Ron. "

Après quelques instants, je poursuivais. " Toi alors, comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé à ce sujet? "

J'entendis Draco rigoler. " C'est ce qui arrive quand tu t'amuses. "

" C'était quoi la première question? "

" Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de magnifique? Quelque chose à couper le souffle, quelque chose que tu n'oublieras jamais? "

J'hésitai, mais la façon dont il me décrivait ce qu'on allait voir m'enivrait. Sa voix était tellement douce, et je pouvais dire que l'endroit qu'il voulait me montrer était très beau.

" On sera parti pour combien de temps? "

" Une heure, au maximum ", était sa réponse.

" Et on ne se fera pas prendre? "

" Je te le promets. "

La fierté débordait de sa voix, et habituellement, on n'obtenait pas autant de lui.

Il repartit, allant à une vitesse effrayante. Le trajet vers notre destination fut silencieux, et deux minutes avant d'arriver, il me demanda de fermer les yeux. L'écoutant sans réfléchir, mes yeux se fermèrent, et la sensation du vent sur ma peau était renversante. Ça va paraître cliché de dire ça, j'avais l'impression de tomber, mais c'était vraiment le cas.

Je sentis le balai redescendre doucement, et je suppose qu'il posa son pied par terre pour nous empêcher d'avancer encore. Il sauta du balai, et je pouvais sentir sa main dans le bas de mon dos, l'autre posée gentiment sur mon bras, m'aidant à descendre lentement du balai.

Il ne me fit pas ouvrir les yeux quand je posai mon pied par terre; au contraire, il me demanda de les garder clos et me dirigea vers un lieu inconnu que je ne pouvais pas voir. Je pouvais vaguement entendre le bruit d'une chute d'eau, et l'odeur de l'eau fraîche et pure enivrait mes sens.

Il se tenait derrière moi, sa main posée sur ma taille me procurait une sensation des plus agréables, l'autre campée sur mon bras gauche.

" Ouvre les yeux maintenant ", dit-il de sa voix douce, rompant le silence.

Et je fis précisément ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Mes paupières étaient lourdes quand je les ouvrai, et il me fallu quelques secondes pour m'habituer au soleil. Mais une fois que ce fût fait, j'avais le souffle coupé, et ma tête se tournait dans toutes les directions.

" C'est... C'est... "

" Renversant? ", finit-il à ma place, se moquant avec le sourire.

Je hochai la tête et m'éloignai de ses bras. Je me sentais libre, comme chez moi. Quelque part où j'avais voulu être depuis tellement longtemps. Juste pour m'asseoir et lire, être toute seule, et penser librement.

J'étirai mes bras, tournai sur moi-même, et laissai mes yeux se fermer encore une fois. Alors que l'agréable vrombissement des insectes résonnait dans l'air, j'avais peine à croire que ce soit lui qui m'ait montré ça. Je m'arrêtai quelque secondes plus tard, et me retournai vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.

" Merci beaucoup de me montrer cet endroit ", dis-je d'une voix douce.

Je lui étais très reconnaissante de m'avoir amenée dans un lieu où je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Ron et Harry étaient trop enfoncés dans la guerre, tout comme moi, et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean que j'aimais tant qu'il porte, et frissonna, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il plissait les yeux, et je l'observai regarder autour de lui, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux d'or, me faisant laisser échapper un soupir. Je me retournai aussi pour regarder la scène, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que je l'observais.

Je devais admettre que l'endroit était vraiment beau. Nous étions au milieu d'une mare, un très long rocher situé juste au centre, et tout autour de nous l'eau claire, tellement bleue qu'elle me rappelait le ciel. A l'une des extrémités prenait place une cascade. Et au dessus de nous, de grands arbres verts; et je n'avais même pas demandé où nous étions.

Finalement, je m'assis par terre, puis m'allongeai pour regarder passer les nuages. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis Draco à côté de moi, et entrouvris un œil. Il était appuyé sur ses coudes et me souriait, puis il se coucha avec un clin d'œil, tout deux restant dans un agréable silence pour les quarante minutes restantes.

Le trajet du retour vers le Terrier fut tout aussi silencieux, et je sentais que je m'appuyais bien plus contre lui que je n'aurais dû. Mais c'était tellement confortable, et une part de mon esprit me disait que je ne faisais rien de mal.

Nous atterrîmes dans le jardin juste avant le dîner, et alors que nous arrivions dans la cuisine, je laissai échapper un autre soupir. Cela sentait délicieusement bon. Rôti de bœuf. Mmhmm.

Mrs Weasley se retourna automatiquement vers nous, un petit sourire sur ses traits. Habituellement, elle rouspétait contre le retard, mais à chaque fois qu'elle préparait à manger pour ses enfants ou simplement pour l'Ordre, un sourire l'accompagnait. Cela me fit sourire en retour alors que Draco et moi avancions plus dans la pièce.

Nous nous assîmes l'un à côté de l'autre pendant les autres arrivaient dans la salle à manger et s'asseyaient eux-aussi.

Le dîner était merveilleux et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était ça la vie. Que nous le méritions vu tout ce qui risquait d'arriver dehors avec la guerre. Tout le monde autour de moi était étonnamment joyeux, et je pouvais entendre les rires résonner au fond de ma tête pendant que je réfléchissais. A propos de l'inévitable, de tout ce à quoi je m'étais jurée de ne plus penser parce que cela m'effrayait à m'en réveiller la nuit et à me la faire finir sur le sol de la chambre de Harry et Ron, me faisant ainsi passer des matinées gênantes.

Je sentis quelqu'un me donner un coup de coude dans le bras et me retournai vers le coupable: Harry.

" Ne sois pas si triste. N'as tu pas entendu? Juste après que tu soies partie, Lupin est revenu de mission, déclarant qu'il avait trouvé le dernier Horcruxe. " Son sourire s'agrandit. " Et nous l'avons détruit. On peut finalement Le battre, Hermione! La fin de toute cette folie est enfin arrivée. "

" C'est merveilleux! ", m'exclamai-je dans un sourire découvrant mes dents.

Même si je semblais heureuse alors que je retournai à mon repas, je pleurai à l'intérieur. Il venait juste de confirmer que j'allais mourir plus tôt que je ne l'avais voulu. Il fallait maintenant que j'accomplisse ce que je voulais le plus au monde avant que mon nom ne soit inscrit sur les pierres tombales qui nous attendaient tous.

Le reste du dîner se passa lentement, et je me retirai avant tous les autres. La porte se ferma derrière moi, et je courrai dans ma chambre, m'affalant sur les épaisses couvertures, et pleurai jusqu'à m'endormir. La pensée de mourir s'imprégnait en moi, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir encore le supporter. Mais je le devais, n'est-ce pas?

Le matin arriva comme une surprise pour moi. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment le matin. Plus quelque chose comme trois heures. Mais autant que j'essayais, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Enlevant l'élastique de mes cheveux, je laissai mes boucles tomber librement. Refermant une robe de chambre par-dessus mon pyjama, et essuyant l'excès de mes larmes, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me préparer un chocolat chaud.

C'était une belle nuit d'été, et boire un chocolat chaud sur la terrasse me tentait beaucoup.

La tasse dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, j'ouvris la porte de devant aussi silencieusement que possible, sortis, et la refermai de la même manière. Quand je relevai les yeux, je manquai de laisser tomber mon livre, mais le retins de justesse. Assis sur les marches du porche se tenait Draco Malfoy. Enfin, un Draco Malfoy torse nu.

J'essayai de marcher vers lui sans un bruit, mais il était la personne la plus intelligente que je connaissais, aussi se retourna-t-il alors que j'étais tout près de lui. Il ne semblait pas surpris, mais regardait la marche sur laquelle il était assis puis retourna son regard vers le ciel noir d'encre. C'était une invitation à m'asseoir à côté de lui, et je l'acceptais gracieusement.

Posant le livre à mes pieds et la tasse à mes côtés, je m'emmitouflai dans ma robe de chambre, mes bras encerclant ma taille.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? ", chuchotai-je, ne sachant pas pourquoi.

" Arrivais pas à dormir ", me répondit-il, ne regardant même pas dans ma direction. Où était donc passée sa joie d'aujourd'hui?

" Moi non plus. "

Et nous restâmes assis là. Moi buvant mon chocolat chaud et Draco regardant les étoiles qui semblaient nous fasciner tous les deux. Nous restâmes comme ça jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'en aille et que le soleil pointe à l'horizon. Nous partageâmes le lever du soleil puis nous levâmes, étirant nos dos douloureux avant de rentrer dans la maison, et je retournai dans mon lit pour tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Deux semaines passèrent. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tout le monde s'était remis des merveilleuses nouvelles sur le dernier Horcruxe, et continuait à déprimer à l'approche de la guerre. Tout le monde doutait de qui allait vaincre. Si on ne trouvait pas plus de gens, les Mangemorts allaient gagner de façon certaine.

Et cette réalisation avait un impact si important sur nous que parfois, je n'étais pas capable de penser correctement. Mais je faisais de mon mieux.

Il n'y avait plus eu de rencontres avec Draco non plus. Et je pense que ça avait jeté un froid sur mon humeur. Il était le seul qui puisse me faire sourire maintenant, le seul.

Et j'étais encore là, assise à ce bureau que j'avais si souvent occupé. Mon bloc de papier était là aussi, à côté de moi, inutilisé. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, et je savais qu'il n'y aurait rien du tout. Harry devait tuer Voldemort sur un coup de chance, et cela devait se passer comme ça.

Cette nuit-là, je pleurai jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte, comme la fois où Harry m'avait annoncé la proche bataille. Que nous pouvions les combattre maintenant.

Je me réveillai, comme toujours, à trois heures du matin. Cette fois-ci, je restai au lit, ne pensant pas à me lever et à boire un chocolat chaud comme je l'avais fait presque une nuit sur deux depuis. Après cette première nuit avec Draco, je l'avais fait encore parce que cela me relaxait. Mais quand je sortais de nouveau, il n'était pas là, et ça ne marchait pas aussi bien. Et j'avais continué la semaine suivante, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Je décidai donc de rester assise sur mon lit jusqu'à que le soleil se lève, et que je puisse me rendormir.

Cependant, aujourd'hui c'était différent; alors que je me rappelais ce que j'avais tant désiré il y a quelques semaines. Ca m'a surprise que je ne m'en soit pas souvenue avant, mais là encore, j'étais tout le temps en train de penser à la guerre à venir.

Mes pensées se posaient sur qui ce serait, et il n'y avait personne dans la maison que je voulais réellement. Cela ne pouvait pas être Harry ou Ron, c'étaient mes meilleurs amis et je ne voulais pas occuper leurs esprit pendant la bataille, cela les distrairait. Le faire avec quelqu'un plus vieux que vingt-deux ans, c'était juste grossier. Cela mena donc mes pensées à la découverte qu'il pouvait être la seule personne.

Et c'est ce qui me fit sortir de mon lit à trois heures trente, marchant jusqu'à sa porte dans le couloir. Il semblait qu'il y avait de la lumière sous l'embrasure. Supposant donc qu'il était réveillé, je frappai à la porte, et entendis un mot qui semblait être " Entrez ".

Je tournai donc lentement la poignée et ouvris la porte. En le voyant sur son lit, complètement réveillé, je déployai la porte plus grand et entrai.

" Oui, Granger? "

J'étais étonnée qu'il ne demande pas ce que je faisais là à trois heures du matin. Il n'avait même pas encore levé les yeux vers moi. Il était sur son lit, une jambe étirée devant lui, l'autre fléchie, une pile de papiers posée sur ses genoux, sur lesquels il écrivait quelques mots. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment magnifique à cet instant. Et la bougie qui était allumée, posée sur sa table de nuit, le rendait encore plus beau.

Il portait encore ce jean que j'aimais tant, et une chemise blanche déboutonnée. Cela faisait ressortir ses muscles. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi toutes les filles se pâmaient devant lui.

Ravalant les doutes qui commençaient à éclore dans mon esprit à propos de la décision que je venais de prendre, j'entrai plus loin dans la chambre et m'assis à la chaise de son bureau.

" Je suis venue te demander un service. "

" Et qui serait? "

Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardée, c'est pourquoi je dis sèchement " Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle? "

Sa tête se releva immédiatement vers la mienne, choquée. Se rendant compte de ma détresse, il ferma son livre, le posa à ses côtés et me regarda avec ses yeux gris. Droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que je reconsidérai ma requête de lui demander de me regarder: c'était gênant, le moins que l'on puisse dire.

" Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui puisse m'aider concernant quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Harry et Ron sont comme des frères pour moi, et je ne peux pas leur demander ça. Ca détruirait le confort que j'ai acquit avec eux. Toi, par contre, cela n'est pas ton cas. Et tu es une des seules personnes dans cette maison qui seraient capables d'accepter. Tous les autres sont trop vieux. "

Je claquai mes mains sur mes genoux, à cause du stress et de l'embarras qui se répandaient dans tout mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais vraiment en train de lui demander ça; ce n'était pas possible.

" Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de t'épouser? "

Je le regardai, choquée de cette réponse. Il semblait si sérieux, et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il pense que je lui demande ça.

" Non, rien de la sorte, euh... En fait, rien de si important. "

Mes mains étaient occupées à triturer le ruban élastique de mon bas de pyjama.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de confusion et je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner dans sa tête. Je sus à coup sûr quand il comprit de quoi je voulais parler, quand ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

" Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer ce que je pense que tu suggères Granger? ", demanda-t-il étonné, et je remarquai que Draco semblait pour une fois complètement dépassé par ce que quelqu'un avait pu dire.

" Ca dépend ", murmurai-je.

" Tu veux que je couche avec toi ", répondit-il si calmement que je me demandais si c'était toujours quelque chose de si important.

Je sursautai à ses mots. Il les avait prononcés si posément et sans aucun tremblement. Je ne savais pas d'où il tirait tout ce courage. Je baissai la tête alors que je sentais la chaleur me monter aux joues à ce qu'il avait dit.

Je pensais qu'il allait me crier dessus, me hurler dessus, me dire de sortir de sa chambre parce que j'étais une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passait. Il évitait de me regarder. Quand le silence se fit trop pesant dans la pièce, je me levai pour partir, les larmes coulant sur mon visage à sa réaction. Je savais qu'il était toujours le même Draco Malfoy. Et il allait se moquer de moi tout le temps maintenant.

Avant que je quitte la chambre cependant, je l'entendis parler dans voix basse " Pourquoi? ".

Je m'arrêtai à la porte. " Parce que, ", ma voix était étranglée. Je me retournai, ma tête toujours baissée. " Parce que j'ai besoin d'une forme de libération ". Je l'observai, mes yeux pleins de larmes relevés vers lui. " Je le veux comme une expérience. Tu es un ami, quelqu'un à qui je peux faire confiance. Quelqu'un à qui je confierais ma vie. Tu m'as montré l'année dernière que tu étais quelqu'un qui en valait la peine. Et j'ai choisi de partager cette expérience avec toi. " Je regardai le sol, mes bras serrés fort contre moi pendant que mes larmes continuaient à dévaler librement sur mes joues.

J'avais l'intention de quitter la pièce encore une fois parce que je ne voulais plus rester là avec toute l'anxiété qui régnait dans la chambre; mais avant que je puisse me tourner pour partir, une main relevait mon menton. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever de son lit, et je pouvais dire qu'il cherchait ses mots.

Il essuya mes larmes avec son pouce, la douceur de son toucher s'infiltrant au plus profond de mon être.

" Personne ", murmura-t-il, " ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi significatif. Jamais. "

Balayant le reste de mes larmes, il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, me faisant frémir. " Merci ", rajouta-t-il.

Fermant rapidement la porte avec une de ses mains, il attrapa ma droite, et me conduisit vers le lit. Sa main tenait d'abord la mienne, puis atteint mon bras, et enfin se pressa contre le creux de mon cou, me massant juste sous les cheveux. Je fermai les yeux inconsciemment, et me laissai aller à ses caresses.

" Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûre? ", chuchota-t-il, sa bouche proche de la mienne.

J'acquiesçai et dis " J'ai juste un peu peur ". Je savais qu'il savait que j'étais vierge.

" Et tu me fais confiance, totalement? "

" Je te fais confiance, je te ferai toujours confiance ", lui répondis-je doucement, juste avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes, aussi gentiment que précédemment.

Sa main passa derrière ma tête, la relavant pour avoir un meilleur accès. Le baiser était plein de passion, plein de tout ce que nous nous étions déjà dit. Les regrets, la culpabilité, les émotions qui nous traversaient tous deux et dont on débarrassait les lèvres de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous. Nous étions tous deux amis, rien de plus. Et cela rendait tout cela spécial, ne pas être retenu par quelque chose avant la guerre, et être capable de faire confiance à la personne avec qui vous êtes.

Il retourna nos deux corps embrassés et me posa gentiment sur le lit, rompant le baiser et me regardant dans les yeux. Nous nous disions des milliers de choses, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

Il se baissa sur moi et m'embrassa partout sur le visage, mon nez, ma mâchoire, mes joues, avant de reposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Le baiser était plus profond qu'avant, et je sentais ma tête s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les couvertures. C'était agréable de sentir son poids sur moi, la chaleur de ses mains s'infiltrant à travers ma chemise.

Puis je sentis quelque chose de totalement et complètement nouveau. Ses mains venaient juste de passer sous mon haut, et en défaisaient doucement les boutons. Nous lâchâmes la bouche de l'autre juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse la poser sur le côté. C'était frai, mais chaud en même temps. Je pouvais sentir la texture de sa chemise sur mon buste nu...

Ca a été douloureux, juste comme je le pensais. Cela ne s'est pas amélioré à la fin, mais je suppose que ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, sans pour autant dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois. C'était définitivement une expérience dont je me souviendrai aussi longtemps que je vivrai. C'est comme s'il y avait un lien entre nous maintenant. Quelque chose que nous partageons tous les deux, pour toujours.

J'ai ressenti une sorte de fierté quand il a jouit, malgré tout, quand il a dit mon nom de la plus délicieuse des manières, au point de pouvoir faire étinceler le cœur de n'importe qui.

Et c'était il y a une minute. Nous étions encore en train de respirer fortement, ses bras autour de moi, et moi pelotonnée contre son torse. C'était chez moi, je peux vous l'assurer. Si je devais survivre à la guerre, je n'avais aucun doute que je serais avec lui. Mais seulement si je vivais, et je savais que ça n'arriverait pas.

J'étais contente qu'il soit mon premier, c'était un ami que je chérissais beaucoup. Au début, quand il avait rejoint l'Ordre, il était calme et isolé, ne parlant jamais à personne. Puis nous avons commencé à devoir nous entraîner, et en Septième Année, lui et moi avons été fait Préfets en Chef. Nous avons construit une amitié incomparable. C'était réconfortant d'obtenir ça de lui. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il ne faisait complètement confiance qu'à quatre personnes. J'étais, heureusement, l'une d'entre elles. Dumbledore, sa mère, Blaise et moi étions considérés comme de très bons amis. Harry et Ron étaient apparemment une exception: je pense qu'être saouls avec eux, et s'être drogués deux fois ne compte pas comme une amitié.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux réaliser avant la guerre? ", murmurai-je contre son torse.

Je pense que j'avais le droit de savoir. Il savait ce que je voulais, il en faisait partie.

" Hermione, ", je pense qu'étant donné qu'on venait de coucher ensemble, on pouvait utiliser nos prénoms. Avant, il m'avait seulement appelée par mon prénom une ou deux fois pendant des discussions à cœur ouvert, mais dans les autres cas, c'était strictement Granger. Je me demandais s'il allait retourner à Granger après cette nuit, mais je l'oubliai alors qu'il continuait à parler. " Je veux survivre à cette guerre. On ne dirait peut être pas, mais c'est le cas. Le résultat m'importe vraiment, et je me soucie de ce qui va arriver à tout le monde. " Il m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. " Même toi. Tu étais toujours là pour parler; et quand j'ai rejoint cette organisation, je suis entré en territoire ennemi. Ancien ennemi je veux dire. Mais les gens ne voyaient pas ça comme ça. Toi, au contraire, tu avais foi en moi. Et pour cela, je te serai toujours reconnaissant. "

Je me pelotonnai encore plus contre sa chaleur, en acceptation de ce qu'il venait de dire. J'embrassai paresseusement son torse, et le contemplai, mes yeux plongés dans les siens. " Merci ", et je le pensais vraiment.

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, resserrant son bras autour de mes épaules.

" Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance ", dit-il d'une voix brisée.

" Pour moi ça en a ", répondis-je, ma tête bien ancrée sur son torse.

Il soupira.

" Je veux une famille, je veux une femme que je peux raccompagner chez moi. Je veux pouvoir l'enlacer en public, sans avoir un sort mortel dirigé contre moi. Je veux une maison qui réponde à mes besoins, à ceux de mes enfants, de ma femme et de mon chien. Je veux un fils, et une fille plus jeune. Je veux un bon travail qui me rapporte beaucoup d'argent pour entretenir ma femme au foyer. Je veux tou ce que ce que mon père a abandonné. "

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça m'attristait, il pouvait mourir dans cette guerre, et ce serait la faute d'une seule personne. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, jamais. Je m'accrochai encore plus fermement à lui, mon corps secoué de sanglots.

" Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. "

Je le sentis s'appuyer contre moi, et je fus sous lui. Il embrassa mes larmes de ses lèvres douces, pour ensuite les poser délicatement sur les miennes.

" C'est juste que je ne veux pas que... ", j'inspirai profondément, " C'est juste que je ne veux pas que... que tu meures ", répondis-je, et il me prit contre lui. Ses bras étaient autour de ses épaules et les miens autour de sa taille. Nous étions peau contre peau, et alors que nous nous assîmes dans le lit, il me caressait gentiment le dos.

" Je ne veux pas que tu meures non plus. "

Sa voix était étouffée, sa tête reposant dans le creux de mon cou. Je pleurai jusqu'à ce que le soleil fasse son apparition, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Nous nous endormîmes alors que ses rayons pénétraient dans la chambre.

Je me réveillai et je regardai automatiquement ma montre: midi. Je soupirai et me replaçai contre le torse de Draco, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je restai là en silence, savourant le confort dans ses bras, dans son lit, complètement nus.

Je le sentis se réveiller vingt minutes plus tard et je l'observai, en souriant. Il me souriait aussi, et bailla, ses yeux plissés.

Puis il se déplaça tel un félin pour être au dessus de moi en moins d'une seconde. En embrassant mes lèvres, il me demanda " Alors, comment vas-tu ce matin? ". Il avait la voix enrouée et je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser en retour.

" Merveilleusement bien ", chuchotai-je.

Ses lèvres étaient scotchées aux miennes, les caressant, quémandant gentiment l'entrée. Ses mains frôlaient gentiment mon ventre, alors que les miennes allaient vers son cou, remettant en place les fines mèches de ses cheveux, récoltant ainsi des gémissements du plus profond de sa gorge.

Ça ne fut pas aussi douloureux que je le pensais cette fois-ci, considérant que la dernière fois remontait à huit heures. En fait, c'était la meilleure sensation que j'avais jamais ressentie, et je sentais que j'allais l'aimer encore plus. Je pouvais sentir que j'embrassais plus fort, que je gémissais plus fort à ses attouchements. Je n'avais pas aussi peur, mais étant ma seconde fois, j'estimais que c'était encore le début.

Après notre grasse matinée jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la douche qui était connectée à sa chambre, et la prîmes ensemble. Ce n'était pas gênant comme je l'avais imaginé.

Je pensais qu'après que nous ayons fait cela, nous serions toujours les mêmes personnes, à l'exception que je ne serais plus vierge. Mais je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper.

Je dormais dans sa chambre presque toutes les nuits et me réveillais toujours vers trois heures, mais il était là pour me réconforter quand je pleurais en silence. Nous avions fait l'amour quelques autres fois, et ça s'améliorait au fur et à mesure. Nous étions amants.

Et cela me réconfortait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. L'avoir juste pour moi, quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

C'était la veille de la Grande Bataille, dont nous avions choisi la date. J'étais assise entre ses jambes, et il était appuyé contre le rocher de « Notre Paradis ». Le soleil se couchait, et ça n'aurait pas pu être plus romantique. Les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, cependant, avaient jeté un froid sur l'ambiance.

Je le sentais bécoter mon cou, nos doigts entrelacés. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après la guerre, Hermione? ".

Je m'appuyai contre lui, voulant être le plus proche de lui possible à cet instant, mais je pleurai plus fort encore.

" Tu le sais, Draco, tu le sais ", murmurai-je, mes yeux fermés alors que ses doigts jouaient avec ma main.

" Tu abandonnes, après tout ça? "

" Je ne veux pas. " Je secouai ma tête. " Je l'ai accepté il y a longtemps Draco, et je l'accepte toujours. Ça se tient. Je sais que ça va arriver. Si ça se trouve, ce sera ton père qui me tuera. "

" Ne dis pas ça. "

Il était de nouveau dans mon cou, son souffle chaud envoyait des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

" Avant, Hermione, avant, je savais que tu voulais mourir, et je l'acceptais. Maintenant, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas sensé arriver."

Il pleurait maintenant, je pouvais percevoir ses larmes chaudes sur ma nuque, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable qu'il pleure à cause de moi.

" Et qu'est-ce qui est sensé arriver? "

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi et sa main pressa la mienne.

" Tu es sensée être avec moi. "

Nous restions là longtemps après qu'il fasse sombre, l'écho de nos pleurs mourant dans les ramures des arbres alentours. La cascade était toujours la même, et alors que nous rentrions sur son balai, je ne pouvais pas me retenir de penser que nous aurions dû y aller plus souvent.

Draco et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour cette nuit-là, nous ne pouvions pas. Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous murmurant ce que nous voulions faire de nos vies à venir, jusqu'aux premières heures du matin où nous nous sommes inévitablement endormis.

Nous avons été réveillés par Ginny à deux heures de l'après-midi, ses mains froides posées sur ma peau. Je me rapprochai encore de Draco, et marmonnai quelques mots à Ginny.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous tenions tous en ligne, les soixante trois d'entre nous. Heureusement, notre camp avait dépossédé celui de l'ennemi considérablement.

J'avais le sentiment que nous pouvions gagner cette guerre, mais c'était vraiment léger. Je savais, au fond de mon cœur, que j'allais mourir cette nuit. C'était ce qui allait arriver: c'était le destin.

Draco attrapa ma main alors que nous Transplanions sur le champ de bataille que nous avions choisi.

Avec un dernier baiser, une pression sur la main, nous nous séparâmes. Normalement, on devait Stupéfixer le plus de Mangemorts possible, pointer nos baguettes sur eux, et les envoyer dans les donjons du Square Grimmault où les officiels du ministères les attendaient.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et alors que les minutes passaient, j'avais de plus en plus de saleté dans mes cheveux, sous mes ongles, et dans les yeux.

Finalement, après avoir envoyé vingt et un Mangemorts au quartier général, je me retrouvai face à Lucius Malfoy.

Il me ricanait à la figure et nous élevâmes tous deux nos baguettes à hauteur d'épaule.

" Tu le mérites, Sang de Bourbe! ", s'écria-t-il, son cri résonnant dans l'air chargé de l'odeur du sang.

Je pouvais dire que c'était ma fin; et en fait, j'avais peur. Tous les autres Mangemorts que j'avais rencontrés et battus ne m'avaient pas fait tressaillir. Et je me tenais là, ma baguette tremblant horriblement. Quelque chose allait se passer.

Je restai silencieuse, attendant qu'il fasse un geste, qu'il parle. Quelque chose. Mais il se tenait là, me regardant de haut.

" Comment oses-tu ne pas te défendre! ", s'écria-t-il de nouveau, et j'entendais la malice dans sa voix.

Et avec ça, un jet vert s'échappa de sa baguette pour se diriger droit sur moi. J'avais assez de temps pour lancer une protection, pleinlargement le temps même. Mais je restais là, à le regarder arriver vers moi, espérant qu'il m'atteigne.

" Nooon! ", entendis-je alors derrière moi.

La dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit avant d'être jetée par terre par ce que je pensais être l'impact du sort fut Draco. Ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il souriait le jour où il m'avait montré « Notre Paradis ».

Et maintenant, je pleurai, couchée sur le côté, et les yeux fermés. Je n'étais pas morte. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Là, reposant près de moi, était Draco Malfoy. Il respirait fort, ses yeux fermés par l'exhaustion.

Je rampai difficilement vers lui, pris sa tête sur mes genoux alors que les larmes se déversaient toujours sur mes joues. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux aussi.

" Non, - non, non, non! ". Je baissai ma tête. " Je ne pas croire que tu aies fait ça ", chuchotai-je, ma voix étranglée par l'émotion. " Tu voulais vivre, tu avais un avenir. "

Ma tête reposait désormais sur son torse, pendant que je me rapprochai encore de lui. Je m'en moquais s'il y avait des Mangemorts autour.

" Je l'avais accepté Draco ", je cachais mon visage dans son cou, mes larmes ruisselant sur sa peau.

Je sentais sa main s'accrocher faiblement à la mienne.

" Hermione, ", sa voix était encore plus étouffée que la mienne; il était en train de mourir. " Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Tu es belle, tu as du potentiel. Sers t'en. Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort qui est craint par la moitié de notre monde. Je veux ça pour toi. " Il s'arrêta. " Je t'aime. "

Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Il ne m'avait jamais dit cela alors que nous étions amants. Nous étions des amis, même si je savais que ça avait changé depuis la nuit que nous avions partagée. Mais nous ne l'avions jamais exprimé.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux. Ils étaient remplis d'émotion, la douleur étant la plus lisible. " Je t'aime aussi ".

Je le pensais vraiment. Et je le penserai toujours. J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres et me recouchai à ses côtés, mes pleurs de désespoir résonnant sur le champ de bataille silencieux. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi alors que je pleurai plus fort encore.

Trois heures plus tard, quelqu'un me tira du sommeil: Ron. Il était aussi crasseux que moi. Il semblait hésitant à me réveiller et je compris bientôt pourquoi. Je baissai le regard vers le visage exsangue à côté de moi, ses yeux vides de tout. Quelque chose que je n'avais plus vu depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Je me cramponnai à son corps comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain, et cela aurait dû être le cas pour moi. Il aurait dû être celui qui survivrait, et pas autrement. Il avait des attentes, des projets, moi j'avais envisagé mon destin et l'avais accepté.

Il le voulait tellement plus que moi. En m'engageant dans cette guerre, je savais que j'allais mourir. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait une vie, qu'il voulait des enfants, qu'il voulait une maison, une femme, tout ce qu'un homme doit avoir.

Et moi je lui avais enlevé ça, moi qui ne méritait pas de vivre. J'étais désolée, presque au point de ne pas vouloir continuer à vivre.

En milieu de matinée, il était à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. J'avais appris que Harry avait détruit Voldemort et que tous les Mangemorts que nous avions capturés se trouvaient désormais à Askaban, qu'ils prétendent ou pas avoir été sous l'influence de l'Impérium.

J'étais maintenant assise dans le silence, à l'extérieur de sa chambre d'hôpital, attendant les nouvelles. Pour que je sache ce qui s'était passé. J'avais besoin de le savoir.

Ron était d'un côté et Ginny de l'autre, sa main tenant la mienne. Harry partageait sa chambre, mais pour différentes raisons.

Cela faisait quatre heures que le personnel de l'établissement s'occupait d'eux. Je savais que Draco n'allait pas survivre, et cela me rongeait de l'intérieur. La culpabilité était inimaginable.

Cela semblait faire trois heures supplémentaires quand une Médicomage sortit de la pièce et s'avança vers nous.

" Ils sont réveillés ", nous annonça-t-elle, et elle se retira devant nos visages ébahis.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je la regardais s'éloigner tranquillement, comment cela pouvait-il être?

Je me tournai lentement vers Ron. " Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'ils étaient réveillés? " Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, et mon visage affichait le plus grand sourire qu'on ait jamais vu.

Ron me sourit vivement et m'étreignit comme s'il voulait me briser en mille morceaux. C'était sa façon de me dire oui. Une minute plus tard, nous nous précipitions vers la porte, et je me dirigeai directement vers Draco. Il m'enserra comme dans un étau, où tout ce que nous fîmes fut de s'accrocher désespérément l'un à l'autre.

Juste avant de m'assoupir dans ses bras, une pensée traversa mon esprit. Il avait réalisé mon souhait le plus cher, et j'allais faire la même chose pour lui.

Je l'aimais.

* * *

Voilà, encore merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. Je tiens à rappeler que je n'ai malheureusement pas le mérite de l'avoir écrite, mais qu'il revient à Jen3227, et pour ceux qui parlent Anglais, je vous encourage fortement à aller consulter ses autres fictions.

Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires, autant sur l'histoire en elle-même (je les ferai parvenir à l'auteure) que sur la traduction (ça, c'est moi ). Est-il utile de préciser que tous vos avis sont utiles?? ;p

Sur ce, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.

Merci encore, Ed'


End file.
